The Master of Light and Darkness
by Esyphelon
Summary: Daniel Esyphelon, a young card shop owner in Egypt. Has been granted both a great gift and a great curse. Watch as his tory unfolds, and his destiny is revealed.
1. And it Begins

_Master of the Light and Darkness_

_**BY: Esyphelon**_

_Somewhere in Egypt_

"Hello, how may I help you?" I said.

"Daniel, fate has chosen you to be the holder of one of the Millennium Items," said a man wearing only a robe and turban.

"What's a Millennium Item? And further more, who are you?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"My name is Shadi, and if you will come with me I will show you what a Millennium Item is." said Shadi.

"Well as much as I would like to come with you, my employer needs me to watch the shop." I Replied.

"Daniel, I know very well that you are self-employed, now come with me." Shadi commanded.

"Very well, just give me a few moments to close up." I said with a shrug.

"So where are we going?" I asked about thirty minutes into our trip.

"We are going to the tomb of the Millennium Items," replied Shadi.

"I don't mean to sound childish, but how much longer is it going to be before we get there?" I asked.

"We're already here." said Shadi as he pointed to a run down house.

"But this doesn't look very much like a tomb," I stated looking at the house he was pointing to.

"Yes, but never forget. Appearances can be deceiving," Shadi said as the house transformed into a mysterious looking tomb.

"Now follow me," said Shadi.

I followed not quite sure what to make of this young looking Egyptian standing in front of me. Eventually we came upon a flight of stairs, which of course we had to walk down, and down, and down until finally, we found a room that contained a sarcophagus with seven imprints on it where it looked as if some sort of relics used to rest.

"Welcome to the tomb of the Millennium Items," said Shadi in his quiet mystical voice.

"But you still haven't answered my question, what is a Millennium Item?" I asked growing impatient with the young Egyptian mystic.

"That is a long story," said Shadi.

"Well apparently I have all day," I said.

"Yes, but why should I tell you when your Millennium Item can do it for me?" Shadi asked.

_It Was only then that I noticed a old set of golden scales with an odd eye carved into it._

"Is that a Millennium Item?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes, this is the Millennium Scales the Item that has chosen you to wield it." Said Shadi.

"So, is this mine?" I said with a trembling voice.

"Yes, but first you must defeat me in a shadow game," said Shadi.

"What is a shadow game?" I asked not liking the sound of this.

"You would know a shadow game better as duel monsters," said Shadi.

"Well if it's a duel you want it's a duel you will get," I said my confidence back, that was until this strange purple fog came upon us.

"What is this?" I asked clearly confused.

"Welcome to the Shadow realm the place where our Shadow game will commence, _IF_ you defeat me you will take the Millennium Scales. But if I win your soul will be trapped here forever." said Shadi.

"Well then, let's duel" I said undaunted by Shadi's threat upon my life.

Shadi: 8000 Daniel: 8000

"Since you are the challenger in this Shadow game you shall take the first turn," said Shadi

"Fine," I said as I drew my hand(GIANT ORC, DARK RULER HA-DES, SHINATO KING OF A HIGHER PLANE, HYSTERIC FAIRY, SHINATO'S ARK, CONTRACT WITH THE DARK MASTER) "I'll play a magic card shinato's ark allowing me to summon Shinato King of a Higher Plane(3300/3000) by offering my Hysteric fairy and Giant Orc, the monster appeared in a brilliant radiance, like the sun raining from the sky in a brilliant flash of light. Luckily for you I can't attack this turn, and with that said I end my turn," I told Shadi.

"Now, for my turn," said Shadi, "I'll set one monster in face-down defense mode(Gravekeeper's Gaurd) and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn" I said as I drew (X-Head Cannon). _"_I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode. And now I will attack your face-down monster with Shinato!" I shouted to Shadi as my monster launched a dazzling attack of light.

"Hah, you have attacked my Gravekeeper's Gaurd which allows me to return one of your monsters to your hand, and I choose Shinato." said Shadi

Shadi: 7000 Daniel: 8000

"What My monster was in defense mode why did I lose life points?" Shadi exclaimed.

"It's Shinato's special effect, when he destroys a monster in defense position it does damage equal to its original attack to the owner of the card. And now X-Head Cannon attack!"

Shadi:5200, Daniel:8000

"You're good, but you can't keep up with my deck," Shadi said. "Now I"ll play Necrovalley(Powers up all Gravekeeper's by 500 atk/def points, and prevents both players from using cards that target the graveyard.), and set one monster face-down(Gravekeepers Spy)Go Daniel."Said Shadi.

"It's time to end this duel, first I draw(Pot Of Greed) next I play Pot Of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards(Monster Reborn, Dark Master Zorc). Then I play Contract with the Dark Master, and by offering my Shinato King of a higher plane I can summon my Dark Master Zorc." I said with great confidence.

"No it can't be, Both the rulers of light and darkness?" said Shadi shock evident on his face.

"Whatever, I really don't care what my monsters are caled as long as they serve me." I said.

"Now, I'll activate Zorc's effect which allows me to roll a die, and depending on what I roll Zorc will destroy certain monsters on the field. Go dice roll!" I said as the die began to roll, which evetually came to a halt on a one.

"Yes, when the die comes to a stop on a one that means that all of your monsters are destroyed!" "And now Dark Master Zorc, and X-Head Cannon will attack you directly!"

Shadi:900, Daniel: 8000

"Well then I will draw, First I set two cards face down, and summon a Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode_. A robed warrior stepped out of the shadows carrying a wicked blade. _Now Gravekeeper's assailant attack X-Head Cannon"

"Your Zorc may be strong, but your Cannon is weak." said Shadi.

"Shadi, has anyone ever told you that when it comes to dueling you're a fool, sure you destroy my X-Head Cannon and take a few of my Life points with it, but you have left your life points wide open!" I said almost arrogantly.

Shadi:900, Daniel:7800

"First I draw(Graceful Charity)and then I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and discard two(Old Vindictive Magician, Heavy Storm, Giant Orc). Now, I'll discard Old Vindictive Magician and Giant Orc, and then I'll play Heavy Storm! Now, Zorc attack and finish this duel!"

Shadi:0, Daniel:7800

"Congratulations! It is not often when someone defeats me in shadow gameNow here take the Millennium Scales, of and also take these two cards they will help you greatly in the future." Said Shadi.

"Thank you, I'm sure they will."and then I looked at the cards,"Wow Shadi how could you possess two of the strongest cards in duel monsters and not use them!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, that is a simple question to answer. They simply did not bond with my soul." said Shadi in his usual voice.

"Shadi, I have another question for you. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked the mystic.

"Ah, a not so simple question, one to which I cannot give a definite answer, only advice." replied the young looking mystic.

"So Shadi, what would your advice be on the subject of what I should do next?" I asked the strange mystic.

"My advice would be to take a little vacation to explore both the new power you have, as well as the responsibilities that come with such power. I have been told that there is an elite duel monster tournament being held in Domino city Japan, perhaps you should go there." replied the stern mystic.

"But why Japan?", I asked.

"Because there are some other millennium Item holdersin Domino that you would do well to meet." said the wise protector of the items.

"This is all well and good, but why is something telling me that there is another reason that you want me to go Domino?" I asked.

"So, you are more perceptive than I gave you credit for. You're right there is another reason for me telling you about this tournament in Japan, that reason is a millennium Item holder named Marik Ishtar." replied the mystic.

"Wait, you mean the Marik Ishtar! The same person who frequents my store looking for good cards?" I asked the mystic.

"Yes that would be him, but the person you see is not the true Marik, the true Marik is bent on revenge for what he believes the Pharaoh did to his father." Shadi replied.

"So what is so bad about this Marik?" I asked.

"He is a thief like no other, he uses his millennium Rod to mind control people to steal cards for him, so that he might find what he is looking for, the Egyptian God cards" said Shadi.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, but who is this Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that. The Pharaoh is one of the Millennium Item holders in Japan that I would like you to meet."

"Well, that's about all the questions I can think of, save one. How am I going to get to Domino City?"

"That's easy my friend, I happen to have a friend named Ishizu Ishtar that is going to Japan today and would love some company." Shadi replied.

"Ishtar, as in Marik!" I asked.

"Yes, she is his sister." replied the keeper.

"Well then, could you take me to her?"

"No need, she is right here." Shadi said as a woman walked out of the shadows.

"We meet at last Daniel," said Ishizu.

"So I take it you're Ishizu?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." she replied in a polite manner.

"And I also take it if you know this weirdo you have a Millennium Item?" I asked.

"Yes that is also a correct assumption." Ishizu replied. "And now if that is all, shall we leave?" she asked me.

"Yes, I need to get out of here before I end up like him." I said, pointing at Shadi.

_Later on the plane to Domino_

"So Ishizuif this isn't to bold of me, how did your brother become the way he is today?" I asked the young looking Egyptian woman.

"My brother is a complex story, you see Marik and I belong to family whose only purpose in life is to protect the tomb of the pharaoh, but Marik didn't want that life he just wanted to live like any other boy would. Of course our father wouldn't have any of that, so on the day of Marik's initiation, after the Hieroglyphics on the sarcophagus had been burned into his back, he took the Millennium Rod and killed our father with it. Ever since I have felt the darkness growing within him, for he believes that the Pharaoh is responsible for his father's death." said Ishizu in a long-winded response.

"So, do you have any information on this duel monsters tournament I am supposed to enter in order to obtain the information Shadi was talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. To enter you have to be of a certain rank in the organizer, Seto Kaiba's, opinion, to enter the finals you must obtain six locator cards, which when inserted into the duel disk will show you the location of the finals. The only stipulation however is the winner of a duel takes the losers rarest card." Ishizu said.

"So the loser loses his or her rarest card? Man I'm going to have to prepare my deck then, maybe I'll find a way to incorporate the cards Shadi gave me." Daniel said a little scared about losing his rarest card.

_Domino City_

"So,where are we staying Ishizu?" I asked ny conpanion in this odd adventure.

"There is a hotel not far from here that I booked for us." She said hailing a taxi.

"Okay, lead the way then." I responded.

_At the hotel_

"Okay Daniel, I have to go and see to some things at the meuseum, I won't be too long." Ishizu said.

"No problem I'll just hang out and modify my deck a little for the tournament tommorow." I said.

_To Be Continued_

Next time the tournament starts, and Daniel gets to test his new deck on his foe. Will he win? What were those cards Shadi gave him? Find out next ime on Balanced Destiny.

**A.N. Sorry about the first posting of this chapter I accidentally missed the last part I wanted to put in before I posted it so here is the edited version.**


	2. The Tournament Approaches

_Master of Light and Darkness_

_By: Esyphelon_

_The Tournament begins_

**To Pheonix'sSoul**: Thank you for the nice review, And as to your questions Daniel has Shinato seing as he's the owner of a card shop and has access to a wide variety of cards. The master's of light and darkness thing will be explained not in this chapter but a little later, and finaaly this was wonce what I was going to make my deck into but I decided to change my mind, Daniel will be using my modified deck in this chapter.

Italics: thoughts

bold: shouts, statements with large amounts of emotion etc.

_In the hotel room_

_Hmmm. I wonder why Ishizu rented a two bedroom hotel room when she couldn't have known I was coming until the last minute... Oh well I need to get my deck in shape so I have time to register for this tournament tommorow._

_A few hours later_

"There, It's ready." I said not being able to wait till the day after tommorow to test it against my first opponent, but for now it was off to sleep. I had to register for the tournament tommorow.

_The Day After_

Ishizu had come home later that night and they had a small dinner, after which they had both decided to go to sleep.

Slowly, Daniel stirred from sleep and got dressed. "Okay, today I need to register for the tournament and pick up any last minute cards I can find at the game shop." I said to myself as I entered the living area of the hotel room.

"So, how did you sleep Daniel?" Ishizu asked as I entered the living room.

"Oh, not too bad I suppose, and you?" I replied to her question.

"I slept fine thank you, so what is your plan for today?" She asked me.

"I'm going to go to the local game shop and register for this tournament Shadi said I should attend to better understand my Millenium Scales." I responded.

"Well I'm going to be at the museum all day so if you come back here is a key to the room." She said as she tossed me the key.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be gone long." I said as I walked out the door.

As I was walking down the street a thought struck me, _where the hell is the game stop?_ I was in luck because as soon as I had that thought a group of friends started talking about where they were going to register.

"So Yug, when are you going to register?" asked a man with an accent I wouldn't say was Japanese.

"Well, I was going to head to my grandfather's store right now to finish my signup and get my new version of the duel disk." The small one named 'Yug' by his friend.

"Hey, I'm going to sign up for the tournament myself, but I'm new in town and don't know where any of the game shops are. Can you help me?" I asked the duo.

"Sure we wouldn't mind showing you to my grandfather's store, by the way, my name is Yugi." Said Yugi.

"And my name is Joey Wheeler, number two duelist in the Deulist Kingdom tournament." The punk like kid said.

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Esyphelon, nice to meet you." I said to the two younger kids.

"Nice to meet you too, Daniel." This of course came from Yugi, seeing as if 'Joey could come across any dumber he would feed off sunlight.

"So if I might ask ya', what kind of deck do you use?" Asked Joey.

"Well, if you really want to know you'll have to find me and challenge me in the tournament." I said in response.

"Well then, you'd better be ready 'cause you've got Joey wheeler on your back now!" Said Joey in his own, I'm a dork, look at me rant, kind of way.

"Well, here we are," said Yugi as we arrived at the _Kame Game Shop._

"Why, there you are Yugi, I thought you'd never get here, and who is this?" said an old man who must have been Yugi's grandfather.

"My name is Daniel, and I'm here to register for the Battle City tournament." I said, with perhaps a little more malice than I should have.

"Okay, now then let me check your status in the Kaiba Corp. database.

Oh my, Your a five star deulist!" Exclaimed Yugi's grandfather.

"Hmm, really? I didn't think Seto Kaiba thought that much of me." I said as if my rank didn't matter.

"Well if you'd be so kind as to give me my Duel disk I saw a couple of cards I'd like to take off your hands." I said as I pointed out a couple of cards inside the glass counter.

"Sure, Sure, these were just released and look to be hot sellers when everybody sees them." Said Yugi's grandfather. "Okay, that brings your total to 55 Yen(not sure about this)." Said Yugi's grandfather.

"Okay then, I need to get going. See you two at the tournament." I said as I pointed to Yugi and joey.

"Goodbye Daniel," Yugi said.

As I was heading back to the hotel room five guys in black robes ambushed me in a small alley. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?" I asked, already having a idea of what they wanted.

"Master Marik wants your Millenium Scales,"said the robed flunkie.

"So, it would be a safe asumption to assume your the rare hunters?" I asked.

"Yes, so hand over your cards and the Millenium Scales and you won;t get hurt." Said the head flunkie.

"Well you can tell your spoiled 'master' Marik that he can kiss my ass." I said.

"Well, if you won't comply peacefully then we'll have to resort to force." Said the rare hunter.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's duel! By the way, I don't suppose you have a name?" I said.

"My name is none of your concern, but if you must call me something call me Abbadon." The newly named 'Abaddon' replied.

Daniel: 8000, Abbadon: 8000

"Okay, we'll play by the Battle City rule that loser loses his rarest card." The rare hunter said.

"Then I will take the first turn." I said.

"Fine," the rare hunter said.

I draw my six card hand and it consists of _(Archfiend Soldier, Giant Orc, Nightmare wheel, Draining Shield, Card Destruction, Trap Jammer) "_I set three cards face down and play Card Destruction!" I said as we both dicarded and redrew our cards, my new hand was _(Graceful Cahrity, X-Head Cannon, Hysteric Fairy)_"Now I play Graceful charity and draw three cards _(Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Night Assailant, Homonculuis the Alchemistic being), _now I must discard two cards." I said as I threw away my X-Head Cannon and my Night assailant. "Now my Night assailant's effect activates allowing me to put s level three flip effect monster back in my hand from the graveyard." I said as I grabbed my Night Assailant, "and now I sacrifice my X-Head Cannon, and my Giant Orc from the graveyard to out of play to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" I said a smirk plastered on my face as the Abaddon looked shocked.

"W-what is that thing?" The rare hunter asked scared.

"It's one of my strongest monsters, and will be enough to destroy you." I said. "Now, make your move."

"I summon one monster in defense mode_(Infernalqueen Archfiend)_ and set one card face down, end turn." The rare hunter said; the smugness in his voice no longer there.

"I draw, (Spirit Barrier) and set one card face down, then I have my Black Luster Soldier attack you monster!" I said as my monster launched at the holographic card.

"Hah, you walked right into my trap, say hello to Mirror Force!" The rare hunter exclaimed.

"Bah, you think I'm that dumb reveal Trap Jammer! This card let's me discard one card from my hand to negate your trap." I said as I discarded my Night Assailant and returned him to my hand as per his effect. "Now my soldier attacks again!" I said.

"What? A monster is only allowed one attack per turn." the rare hunter asked with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Not this one, if he destroys a monster he may attack one more time." I said almost positive I was going to win.

Daniel: 8000, Abbadon: 5000

"Two more turns, and your done Abbadon." I couldn't help it, I just had to taunt him a bit.

"Hmph, We'll see about that I set one monster in defense moce(Cyber Jar), and end my turn." Abaddon said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay I draw (Mad Dog of Darkness), and I'll summon my Mad Dog of Darkness in Attack mode(1900/1400), and then I'll activate my Envoy's special ability and remove your face down moster from play in exchange for him not attacking this turn, then I'll have my Mad Dog of Darkness attack directly." I said, victory nearly in my grasp.

Daniel: 8000, Abbadon: 3100

"Okay, now I draw(Magic Cylinder), and set one card face- and one monster in defense mode, end turn." abaddon said afraid of what my next move is.

"Okay, now I draw(Pot of Greed), and play Pot of Greed!" I shouted as I drew two cards.(Shinato's Ark, Shinato king of the Higher Plane)"Now I attacl your face-down monster with my Black luster Soldier." I said as my monster charged forward to deliver his assault.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Abaddon shouted, having won a minor victory.

"Then I'll have my Mad Dog of Darkness destroy your face down monster, then in my second main phase I'll offer my Black Luster Soldier to play Shinato's ark, which when I sacrifice monsters in equal to or greater than eight stars, let's me summon Shinato Ruler of the Higher plane." I said suddenly feeling better about the duel even after walking in to a trap. "Your move Abaddon."

Daniel:5000, Abaddon: 3100

"I draw (Wall of Revealing Light)," _damn this card is useless unless I have more life points. "_I'll set one card face down and a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

"Okay I draw(Mage Power), and I equip Mage Power to my Mad Dog of Darkness(3400/1400), now Shinato take out his monster!" I shouted as a beam of holy light fell from the sky and obliterated his Desrook archfiend(1100/1800), and a little branched off and hit him.

"What's this my monster was in defense mode why did I take life point damage?" Abbadon asked me.

It's Shinato's special effect when he attack a monster in defense mode it's original attack value is done to it's owner's life points." I said smugly. "Now Mad Dog of Darkness Finish this!" As soo as I said it the ferocious animal launched at Abaddon and bit him in the neck, however he drew no blood because of the safeties installed in the duel disks.

Daniel: 5000, Abaddon:0

"Humph, I told you that you couldn't beat me." I said full of confidence."Tell your master if he wants something from me he's going to have to take it himself."

All of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere." No need to have them deliver me a message Daniel, I hear everything to say to my men." Said a voice I pegged as Marik's.

"Well then you heard what I said, so if there's nothing further, I'll be on my way." I declared as I walked away.

When I arrived at the hotel room the sun was just finishing it's path through the sky. And no sooner than I walked through the door, and got settled in, Ishizu came walking through the door herself, looking a tad irratated.

"So, what happened at the museum that's got you so bent out of shape?" I asked the older woman.

"Oh it's nothing really, we just had a annoying visitor is all. So how did tournament registration go?"

"Registration went fine, however one of Marik's rare hunter's attacked me on the way home." I responded.

"Really? That is most unfortunate." She stated, a odd look in her eyes.

_To Be Continued_

**Well, how did you like it? Let me know if you would.**

**See you next chapter on, Master of Light and Darnkness**


	3. The first Day of the Tournament

_Master of Light and Darkness_

_**By: Esyphelon**_

_Later that night_

Later that night, after we had dinner Ishizu asked to have a conversation with me.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked Ishizu.

"I need to tell you what your getting into taking on the rare hunters like this. They are cold hearted ruthless criminals who will stop at nothing to accomplish Marik's goals." Ishizu said a little gloomily.

"So what exactly is it that Marik wants?" I asked her.

"Well you remember on the plane, when I told you about our past right?" Ishizu asked in response to my question.

"Of course I remember, it's hard to forget about someone's father burning Egyptian hieroglyphics in his son's back." I said a bit disgusted at Marik's father.

"Yes, well what Marik wants concern those hieroglyphics on his back. They depict the way to obtain the power of the Pharaoh from the Millennium Puzzle. So Marik wants to take the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi and obtain the three Egyptian God Cards and rule the world as the new Pharaoh." Ishizu said drearily.

"Hold the phone, what are the Egyptian God cards?" I asked her.

"They are THE most powerful cards in the whole game of duel monsters. With one, you could destroy an army, with all three, you could rule the world." She said almost in awe of what these cards could do.

"Well all I know is Shadi pointed to this tournament for a reason and I'm going to find out what that reason is. If I have to go through the rare hunters, then so be it." I said, an air of superiority in my voice.

"Good, that is the exact sort of attitude you will need to defeat the rare hunters." Ishizu said more hopeful than before.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked into my room.

_The Next Day_

The morning of the tournament I got up and donned a Black pair of jeans and a white silk shirt with a serpentine balck dragon on it and finished the ensemble with a black mantle that covered my shoulders and back. I left after eating a quick breakfast with Ishizu. I had to hurry to the tournament grounds, as I wanted to wish Yugi luck and maybe get a good shot off at Wheeler. And sure enough as soon as I think about Wheeler he shoots his mouth off, and as always he's shadowing Yugi.

"So Yugi, remind me why you hang out with this guy?" Yugi jumped in surprise as I asked my question.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, just mentally challenged" Joey said in his defense.

"Well Wheeler, my advice is that if you don't want to get booted from this tournament, you stay as far away from me as possible." I told the vegetable.

"Guys, guys calm down." Yugi said trying to get us from killing eavh other.

"Don't worry Yugi, I didn't come her to get in a fist fight with Wheeler. I came to wish you luck and find someone to duel. I'll see you two later, and Wheeler; next time we meet you will lose horribly." I said walkiing away.

A few minutes later Kaiba's blimp floated through the air as he announced the rules for the tournament, after which I saw Yugi immediately challenge a rare hunter. I waited for a little while and saw that Yugi had it under control I left to find my own duel to fight, and I didn't have to wait long as soon as I got away from the crowd I saw a duelist shadowing me.

"Okay, so I take it you want a duel?" I said not even turning to look at my opponent.

"Of course, that's why I'm here" the duelist said in a deep smooth voice.

"Name please I don't want to have to call you duelist the whole time." I asked clearly not im pressed by him.

"My name is Ragnarok, the bringer of the Appocalypse." He said his voice emotionless.

"Well then, let's duel!" I shouted.

"Yes let's." he said.

Daniel: 8000

Ragnarok: 8000

"If the appocalypse can wait a few moments I'll go first." I suggested.

"Fine, whatever you'll lose either way." Ragnarok said.

"Well let's get this started." I said as I drew my cards(Night Assailant, Newdoria, Hysteric Fairy, Riryoku, Pot of Greed, Shinato's ark). " Now I summon Newdoria(1200/800) in attack mode! Next I play Pot of Greed!" I drew two more cards.(Trap Jammer, Shadow Spell) "And I end turn by setting two cards face down." I said passing my turn to him.

Daniel: 8000

Ragnarok: 8000

"I begin by summoning Black Flare Dragon of Horus Level Four in attack mode! Then I activate the Magic card Level Up! Allowing me to summon a level monster from my hand or deck by offering my dragon, so meet Black flare Dragon of Horus Level 8! Now I'll set two cards face down in case you get some tricky ideas, then I'll order Black Flare Dragon to attack your Newdoria!"

"Fool! Have you forgotten that Newdoria has a special Ability? Any monster that destroys him is sent to the graveyard." I said a little surprised this guy got into the tournament.

The tremendous fire dragon blasted away my Newdoria, but my Newdoria whisked him off to the graveyard, with his cold clamy hands grabbing the dragon from under the ground.

"Grr, I end my turn." Ragnarok said showing his first tidbit of emotion.

Daniel: 6200

Ragnarok: 8000

"I draw(Mystical Space Typhoon), and play the Magic card Mystical Space Typhoon, now I'll obliterate the card on your right!" I said as his card was revealead as Mirror Force. "Then I summon the Hysteric Fairy, now he'll attack you directly!"

"Not if this card has anything to say about it, reveal Magic Cylinder!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Not so fast I have a trap of my own, reveal Trap Jammer! By discarding one card this allows me to negate your trap, and I'll discard my Night Assailant whose effect allows me to return him to my hand. Now Hysteric Fairy resume your attack!" I said as the female fairy shot a beam of pure light at my opponent. "End turn."

Daniel: 6200

Ragnarok: 6200

"I draw and summon my Mystic Swordsman level 3, and then I play another level up allowing me to summon Mystic SwordsmanLevel 4(1900/1500)! Now, my swordsman destroy his fairy!" He shouted.

"Heh, not quite. Reveal Shadow Spell!" I said as Chains came up from underneath the ground and trapped his monster.

"End turn." Ragnorak said reluctantly.

Daniel: 6200

Ragnarok: 6200

"I draw(Mephist the Infernal General), now I will sacrifice my Hysteric Fairy to summon, Mephist the Infernal General!" _A armored demon riding a balck armored horse stepped out of a black portal_. Now Mephist will destroy your Mystic Swordsman. End Turn." I said ending my turn.

Daniel: 6200

Ragnarok: 5600

"I draw and set one monster face down. End turn." Ragnarok said, the possibility of deafeat sinking in.

"I draw(Black Luster soldier-Envoy of the Beginning), now I sacrifice my Newdoria and my Hysteric Fairy to summon one of my strongest monsters, Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning in attack mode. Black Luster Soldier destroy his monster!" I said as my soldier leapt to obey my command. "Now, Black Luster Soldier follow up your attack with another!" Again my soldier leapt toward my opponent give him a nasty looking slice. "Now Mephist, direct attack!" Mephist launched forward and swung his axe into my opponent. "End turn."

Daniel: 6200

Ragnarok: 800

I Draw, and set one monster in defense mode and one card face down." Ragnarok said with a sly smile on his face.

"Now I'll finish this, I draw(Graceful Charity), and play Graceful Charity!" I drew my three cards(X-Head Cannon, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, United we Stand). "I discard X-Head Cannon and Night Assailant and won't choose to activate his effect, so that I can offer X-Head Cannon and Night Assailant to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End! Now I activate his special effect, at the cost of 1000 life points I can destroy every card in our hands and on the field, doing 300 damage to you per card, now go Chaos Emperor Dragon! Chaos Blast!" I said as my dragon blew away the field.

Daniel: 5200

Ragnarok: 0

"Good game Ragnarok, if I hadn't had been as prepared as I was that would have been a difficult duel. But alas I need to take one locator card. You can keep your rarest card however. I won't be needing it." I said offering Ragnarok my hand.

He shook while saying, "Thanks for the compliment, by the way, would you tell me your name so when I come for a rematch I'll know who to look for?" He asked me as he handed one of histwo locator cards.

"The names Daniel Esyphelon." I said accepting the locator card. "And I'd be gald to give you that rematch." I said walking away from him.

"I'll see you in the finals you hear me!" Ragnarok said as I walked away.

"I'll look forward to it." I whispered under my breath.

"So he's the one Marik want's eh? Well I'll just have to find a convenient spot to wait." a misterious figure on top of a building said with a bit of lunacy in his voice.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hoped you liked this, and sorry for not updating in a while.**_


	4. Shadow Game!

_Master of the Light and Darkness_

_Chapter 4: The Strike of the Rare Hunters_

Hello again I am proud to bring you another chapter of my story for all who would like to read it. Please review if you like my story or if you think there is something I need to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time here writing this.

Later that day I was roaming the cold, hard streets of Domino city looking for a duelist brave enough to consider dueling with me. Though I had earned three locator cards, I had gained a reputation during my time in the tournament for being a ruthless duelist, who knew no such word as kindness for his opponents. Ever since that time everyone has been scared to play me.

"Hello Daniel," someone said from the darkness of the shadows of the nearby alley.

"What do you want, Rare Hunter?" I asked the cloaked man my voice dripping with acid.

"Master Marik wants me to test your skills." The cloaked man said. Still wrapped in the shadows of the nearby alley.

"What's in it for me?" I asked the man not really caring what he had to say.

"The prize if you win is three locator cards, and any four cards you want." The man said stepping out of the shadows.

The first time I saw him I couldn't believe this guy was one of the living. He had sickly, pale, white skin with silver-white hair, complemented by his dark, brown, eyes.

"What is to happen if I lose?" I asked this man, whose name had not yet been revealed.

"This is to be a Shadow game young Daniel. If I win I take your Millennium Scales. If I lose however, you will gain the aforementioned prize." He said in that deep, husky voice of his.

"So what's your name Hunter?" I asked the venom still not gone from my voice.

"I have been called many things throughout the ages, but you can call me Bakura, the spirit of the ring." Bakura said with a little spark of deranged glee shining in his, angry, hazel eyes.

"Well then Bakura. Let's duel!" I said ready to defeat the last object in my path before the Battle City Finals.

"Yes, let's", he said as a dark, foul smelling mist surrounded the two of us.

"Since I challenged you I will allow you the first turn." He said with a twisted smirk on his face, promising a slow, and painful death.

"Fine!" I said as I drew my cards.(Archfiend Soldier, X-Head Cannon, Mefist the Infernal General, Mage Power, Negate attack, and Night Assailant) "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode! I'll finish my turn by setting one card face down your turn, Bakura."

Daniel: 8000

Bakura: 8000

"Here mortal, let's see how you handle this! Go Destiny Board! This card let's me play spirit messages I, N, A, and L to me field at the end of every one of your turns." He said as he started his "Maniacal laughter." "I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Bakura your going to be defeated before your Spirit Messages ever hit the field!" I said as I drew my card. "I sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier for Mefist the Infernal General! Then I arm him with Mage power! Mefist, attack his monster!" Mefist charged through the dark abyss, swinging his incredibly large axe through the face-down card revealing the Portraits Secret(Def: 1500) and destroying it.

Daniel:8000  
Bakura:6700

"What treachery is this mortal? How can you deal damage through my monsters?"

"Heh, do you know nothing of my monster? He can deal damage through defense monsters, and as a bonus he can take one card from your hand and send it to the graveyard! Now let's see what card he took." the card revealed itself to be Spirit Message I. "Looks like your strategy is defeated. Now go, foolish specter."

"This isn't over yet mortal I play the magic card the Dark door, this card allows only one monster to attack per turn, now I summon one monster in face-down defense."

"This might as well be over, Your a pathetic excuse for a duelist." I said as I drew(Twin Swords of Flashing Light: Tryce). "Now I equip Mefist with this! Twin Swords of Flashing Light: Tryce! This card forces me to discard one card to activate ti so I'll discard Night Assailant, Which let's me put him back in my hand, now Mefist attack!" Mefist's axe dissapeared only to be replaced by two light, sparkling swords. "This card lets me attack twice at the cost of 500 of my monsters attack points(atk:2300). Now Mefist attack his monster and then directly!" I barked as again my general dashed off to assault my foe. What I wasn't expecting was a Man-Eater Bbug.

"Heh, you destroyed my Man-eater Bug! He'll take your monster to the grave with him!" That deranged look of sinster glee on his face returned.

"I still deal you life point damage in equal to the difference of the attack and defense values of or monsters, and that means Mefist rob him of one of his cards." I said as the card was revealed to be an Archfiend Soldier of his own. "My turn is over, Bakura."

Daniel:8000

Bakura:5000

"Heh, your wide open. I summon forth Headless Knight! Headless Knight attack him directly!" He shouted as his knight charged me.

"Not quite, I activate Negate attack!" I shouted as a prismatic barrier of energy formed in front of me. Shielding me from his attacks.

"Fine, I end my turn." He said, clearly angered by the fact I had stopped his assault for the whole duel.

"I draw!(Divine Wrath) Now I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode! X-head Cannon Attack his Knight!" I said as X-head cannon let out a huge blast from his shoulder mounted cannons. "I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down."

Daniel:8000

Bakura:4200

Bakura drew, and I swear the second he looked at his card he looked like he could take on the whole world. "Now you're in for it mortal. I sacrifice my three fiend monsters in the graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear!" He exclaimed as a mechanical vampire carrying a broken doll appeared out of the shadows. "Dark Necrofear attack his X-Head cannon!" His monster let out a stream of blood-red light that melted my Cannon. "I end my turn."

Daniel:7600

Bakura:4200

I drew(Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning), "I'll set one moster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Heh, is that all you have mortal? I'll add to my army by summoning another Portrait's Secret." He said as another of those twisted looking paintings appeared on the field. "Now my Portrait's Secret, attack his monster!" He shouted as the painting swung it's claw at my face-down monster revealing my Night Assailant.

"Heh, you've activated the effect of my monster!" I said as my Assailant took out his Dark Necrofear.

"Now I draw(Nightmare Wheel), I'll set one card face sown and offer my X-Head Cannon from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" I exclaimed as a Knight in shining, blue armor with gold ornamentation appeared on the field. "Black Luster soldier Destroy his painting!" I screamed as the knight sliced the painting to ribbons in a deadly dance of sword skill. "Now attack him directly and finish this!" I screamed as my knight attacked once more for the game.

Daniel:7600

Bakura:0

"It's over Bakura." I said to him. "I'll give you two choices, either you can come with me after this tournament and become stronger, or you can lose your soul right here and now. Which will it be?"

"I'll give you one thing mortal. You certainly not an ordinary duelist. I think I'll tag along with you for a while, I might learn something."

"Well then let's head out for the location of the finals so I can see why exactly Shadi wanted me here."

"Heh, that old fool? He couldn't give a straight answer if you put a knife to his throat. Believe me I tried." Bakura said wit a slightly deranged grin.

"Well I must admit Bakura you are certainy a odd fellow. Perhaps there is something for the both of us to learn." I added.

"So, are we going to sit here rotting in the Shadow Realm or are we going to meet up with rich boy?"

"Alright, Alright, We're going!" I shouted at my new traveling companion.

_Later that day_

Me and Bakura we're walking towards the location for the Battle City finals when we saw Wheeler and young Yugi watching a Blonde woman dueling a person who looked to be a movie star.

"Hey Bakura, You've been hanging around these guys longer than I have. You have any idea who the Blonde and the and the pretty boy are?" I asked him.

"The Blonde is Mai Valentine, supposed to be one of the better duelists in the world. As for the pretty boy, I have no idea." He answered.

"Well let's pay them a visit, shall we?" I asked.

"Only if I get to scare Wheeler." Bakura replied in his deep raspy voice.

"Deal," I said, wanting to see the look on Wheeler's face when Bakura snuck up on him.

By the time we got there the duel was over and Mai, the Blonde haired duelist, had crushed the pretty boy actor.

"Hello Yugi, and I suppose you too Wheeler." I said to them. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"The names Mai Valentine kid and you'd better not forget it!" She shouted as if everyone should know her by name.

"So, Yugi, have you qualified for the finals yet?" I queried him.

"Yes, yes I have." he said in his shy little voice.

All of a sudden Bakura popped out of the shadows right behind Wheeler and said, "Boo," I'll never forget the look on Wheeler's face as long as I live.

"Well me and Bakura are headed to the location of the finals if you would like to join us." I said inviting the group of friends to tag along.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Well that's it for me. If you see something that's out of place or something you don't like please leave me a review about it. Also the same goes for if you see something you like that I should make more use of. _

_Ja ne!_


	5. The Finals Begin Marik defeated?

_Master of the Light and Darkness _

**By: Esyphelon**

_**The Finals begin...Marik defeated?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioih Konami does. I do, however own all rights to Daniel Esyphelon and he will only be used with my permission.**

Me and Yugi's gang, plus Bakura, made our way to Kaiba Corp. HQ; which we had figured out to be the location of the finals. The progress was slow seeing as the group kept getting involved in pointless conversation that could be postponed for a later time.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted getting everyones attention. "Please wait until we get to the stadium for all your pointless chatter." I told them.

The trip was pretty uneventful after that, because I really was a scary person when I wanted to be and right now I could scare evil itself into fleeing like a baby. When we arrived at the Stadium all we found was a half completed piece of scrap not worth my time.

"What the hell does Kaiba think he's trying to pull? I will not duel in a place like this!" I said in vehement dissatisfaction as to the place of our supposed finals.

"Well I was thinking you would take a second to look behind the scenery." Said a voice that could only be Seto Kaiba's

"Nice to see you again Seto. It's been a while since we last had the chance to duel." I said while the first semi smile I had allowed myself in the tournament planted iitself on my face.

"Your sense of style certainly hasn't changed much Daniel." He said, tone condescending.

"You're the one to talk, at least I don't look like a mafia hitman." I said laughing.

"Will you guys stop palling around so we can get on with this?" This came from, you guessed it, vegetable brained Wheeler.

"Yes I agree." Said a voice from the darkness I clearly remembered.

"Marik well if it isn't the little boy who has a deep affection for women's accessories." I said drawing a snicker from Kaiba.

"Watch it fool or I might just banish you to the Shadow Realm!" he shouted, clearly embarassed by my earlier comment.

"You wish Marik you could never beat me before what makes you think you have a chance now?" I asked the young egyptian maniac with too much 'bling'.

"My Winged Dragon of Ra will see to your destruction fool!" he shouted back, a inner rage glowing in his eyes.

"Enough." Kaiba siad. "Our ride is here." he stated pointing to a giant blimp.

"Wait one of us is missing." I told him.

"Tell it to someone who cares. I want to get this going." Kaiba said.

"No need I am here." A female voice I distinctly remembered came out of the shadows of the deep twilight. She paused next to me and whispered, "Please don't reveal my identity just yet. I have my reasons I need to stay hidden,"

"Fine your safe till you see fit to reveal your true motives here." I told her, my voice no higher than hers had been.

"Everyone participating in the finals please board the blimp." Kaiba said, quite annoyed he was being ignored at his own tournament.

We all stepped aboard as ordered, with a few problems with Yugi's "Cheerleaders."

Soon Kaiba made an announcement. "You have all been handed cards with numbers on them. These numbers will determine who you will duel in the first round of the finals." The numbers were: 1 Daniel, 2 Joey, 3 Yugi, 4 Kaiba, 5 Ishizu, 6 Mai, 7 Ragnarock, 8 Marik. "Now we will determine the first match by lottery." Kaiba said as the lottery machine began, the first number landed on a one, then the second one landed on a 8.

"Well Marik it looks like you'll get the opportunity to back up your talk with some walk." I told him.

"Likewise fool, let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me." He said, his eyes stil glowing with all of that inner hatred.

Kaiba led us up to the top of the blimp where a dueling arena awaited or arrival. Marik and I wasted little time and quickly extended our duel disks into ready positions.

"Since you like to drees like a woman you can go first." I told him.

"You will come to regret that Daniel. Now let the Shadow Game begin!" He shouted as the mysterious purple fog of the Shadow Realm surounded us, and man was he angry his violet eyes were set on fire. Glowing with a light that could only be born of rage incarnate.

We both drew five cards then Marik picked up his sixth. "I will play Slime Production Furnace! Then I play Nightmare Steel Cage preventing either of us from attacking for 2 turns. It's your turn Daniel."

Marik: 8000

Daniel: 8000

"Well let's see how bad I can hurt you on the first turn." I looked at my hand and smirked. "I play Painful Choice! Allowing me to take five cards from my deck and let you pick one that goes to my hand and the rest are sent to the graveyard." I said as I pulled out an Archfiend Soldier Mephist the Infernal General Two Homonculus The Alchemeistic Being and Mad Dog of Darkness. "Now choose which one I can keep."

"Take Mephist." He said pondering what I was thinking.

From the side lines Joey said, "Whoa, how can he throw all those monsters away?"

"Watch and learn Wheeler." I shouted back. "I sacrifice my Mad Dog of Darkness and my Homonculus from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the beginning! Since nightmare Steel Cage is on the field I have to end my turn by setting two cards face-down." I said as two cards and a knight dressed in Silvery-blue armor with a bright gold trim appeared on my field.

"Now my factory turns our a slime token!" Marik Shouted. "Since I can't attack or summon I end turn with one card face-down." He said as a card appeared behind the newly formed slime.

"I know what your doing your preparing the field for your God card, but your field will be empty before that third token hits the field. I draw and activate Mystical Space Typhhon to destroy your factory! Now my Soldier will use his effect to remove your token from play. End turn." I said as a tornado destroyed his factory and his slime dissapeared.

"I draw and summon a mnster in defense mode end turn." he said a a card appeared on his field and the cage shattered.

"I set two more cards face-down and destroy your monster with my soldier! Now he will attack a second time!" I shouted as my soldier flew threw the air destroying his monster, but when he struck again was blocked by air.

"I activate Dark Wall of Air! This prevents all damage for this turn." Marik exclaimed.

"End turn." I said biting back on a scowl.

"I set one card face-down and play Swords of Revealing Light! You may go Daniel" He said. Smirking as though he had won the duel already.

"This isn't over yet Marik I set one monster face down and remove your monster from play!" I shouted as my Soldier opened a portal that sucked away his monster.

"Now I play my spell card Dimension fusion this returns all legally special summonable monsters to the field for a mere 2000 life points!" He said as a strange freight car appeared on his side of the field while my Mad Dog of Darkness and Homonculus the Alchemistic being re-aappeared. "Next I paly the magic card Machine duplication! This allows me to summon my other two Bokoichi the Runaway Freight Cars! Then I offer them for my Winged Dragon of Ra!" He said as he spoke the chant required to awaken Ra.

Daniel: 8000

Marik: 6000

"Heh that thing is weak it only has 1500 attack points. Surely you can do better oh great Marik" I said mocking him.

"Oh but I can, behold another of Ra's abilities it allows me to sacrifice all but one of my life points and add it to Ra's attack power!" Marik said with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Now Ra remove Black Luster Soldier from my sight!" He said as Ra let out a beatifull beam of yellow light, that destroyed my Black Luster Soldier.

"Hey Daniel that's some pretty lousy dueling you may call me stupid, but at least I'd keep my strongest monster safe." Joey said from the sidelines.

"Wheeler do you truly believe that was my strongest monster? If so then think again I have a monster in my deck that will win this duel as soon as I draw it." I said and Marik's face turned from a smirk into a scowl.

"Ha! You still think you have a chance against my dragon? Come on bring your best monster I don't care Ra is invincible!" Marik Said his as his smirk re-appeared.

Daniel:3501

Marik: 1

"While Ra may be invincible attacking a monster is not the only way to beat it, Behold." I told him.I drew. "Heh, you wanted to see my strongest card? Well here it is meet my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" I said knowing I'd won as my giant Dragon appeared with his metallic blue armor shining.

"Hah! What are you going to do with that thing? It's no stronger than your Soldier was." Marik said smirk still not gone from his face.

"I'll show you what makes him so special. Chaos Emperor Dragon Apocalypse Blast!" I shouted as my dragon let out a huge amount of energy covering the field in a blinding white light. "My dragon allows me to pay 1000 of my life points to destroy every card on our fields and in our hands and deal you 300 damage for each card I destroy! It's over Marik!"

Everyone else was stunned to say the least. They all thought it would be the Pharaoh and Marik in the final match, but here I come and demolish him in the first round like he's a fly under my boot.

"Now for your penalty game Marik! I will balance your hatred with the kindness I remember from your time in my shop back in Egypt!" I said as I pulled out my Millennium Scales.

"The first duel of the Batle City finals is now over. The next duelists will be chosen shortly." One of Kaiba's grunts announced shortly after our duel.

Since I didn't really much care for socializing with anyone here. Except maybe Kaiba, I head back to my room to await the next duel, and to my surpirse who do I find there but the infamous Shadi that got me tied up in this in the first place.

"Hello Daniel you have come far since we last met." He said to me.

"So, why have you graced me with your presence?" I asked him in response.

"To tell you the truth there is a prophecy that has only recently been excavated from a tomb in Egpyt. This prophecy states that from the land of the Nile a man will rise to save the world from a great darkness, but the man will not be a great hero, for he is just as evil as he is good. He will have two companions in his quest, and all three of them will carry items that can control the darkness in those around them." He said.

"Well that's all well and good, but why inform me of an important Egyptian discovery. . . unless, no it can't be! I am not this so called man that will save the world from darkness all I want to do is run my shop in Egypt and have a nice life." I said incredulously.

"That is exactly why I pegged you as the supposed hero to balance the forces of good and evil because you are not a hero that must destroy all evil in his way you yourself have done some things that you will forever regret, again proving tha you are this man." Shadi said.

"Then Shadi I have a question for you. How did I beat Marik when it says that the Pharaoh is supposed to save the world from his menace?"

"If you will notice the inscription only says the Pharoah will save the world not what he will save it from." Shadi said.

Just as Shadi said that the speaker came on saying that the next duel would be in five minutes and that all duelists should make their way to the lottery machine.

"I trust this is not the last time we will meet Shadi, but I would eccomend next time you give me straighter answers." I said as I walked out of the room.

I arrived in the lobby of the airshipjust as the machine started randomely popping out the balls that would determine the duelists. The first pale green orb came out as a 7, the second one came out as a 2.

"The second duel of the Battle City Finals will be Ragnarock vs. Joey Wheeker please proceed to the duel ring.

**Next time it's Joey vs. Ragnarock in a no holds barred match.**


	6. The Apocalypse vs the dueling monkey?

_Master of Light and Darkness_

_By: Esyphelon_

We all assembled at the dueling arena to watch what would be a good duel between two competitive duelists.

"Hey Ragnarock if you want that rematch you'd better beat this guy." I told him.

"Heh, you think I would lose to this guy? Come on Daniel it's you and me in the final round and you know it." He said.

"Well then show me." I told him.

Meanwhile Yugi and his friends were off psyching Joey up for his duel. A duel that I knew he would lose.

A short while after Kaiba's lackey said, "The next duel of the Battle City Finals will now commence Ragnarock vs, Joey Wheeler. Begin!"

"Alright Joey I will cede to you the first move." Ragnarock said.

"Okay. I will summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!(1500/1200)" He said his turn over.

"Meh, your going to have to do better than that to beat me Joey. I summon Armed Dragon Level 3(1200/800)!" He said as a small dragon with a club appeared.

"Heh, and you said that my move was bad." Joey said.

"Unlike you though I'm not done yet. I play Level Ip! This card let's me offer a monster with Level in it's name to summon another monster from my deck with Level in it's name regardless of special summon requirements! Now meet my Armed Dragon Level 7(2800/1400)!" He shouted as a huge Spiked Dragon descended from the sky. "My dragon allows me to discard one card to destroy every monster on your field with less attack power than himself." He said as he blew away Wheeler's Alligator sword. "Armed Dragon Attack!"

Ragnarock: 8000

Joey Wheeler:5200

"Wow what an opening move this guy is good." Said Yugi off on the sidelines.

"Yes he certainly is a good duelist. It will be interesting to see if Wheeler can win this." Itold Yugi.

"Joey is a better duelist than you give him credit for Daniel." Yugi told me.

While me an Yugi were talking Joey had set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode. It was now Ragnarock's turn.

"I'll draw! Next is another of my monsters Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!" He said as a small metallic dragon appeared on his field. "Now Horus will attack your face-down monster!" He said as the silver bird/dragon flew over and destroyed Wheeler's monster.

"Hah! You activated my trap. Go Michizure! Now your Armed Dragon Level 7 is dead!" He shouted as his monster drug the massive, spiked, dragon to the graveyard.

"Now according to his effect my monster levels up into Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6!(2300/1500)" He said as his dragon grew in size and power. "Go Joey."

Joey drew, "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Alligator Sword. Then I offer it for Jinzo!(2400/1400) Your Dragon is toast!" He shouted as Jinzo released a giant purple ball of energy. Totally obliterating the Dragon.

Ragnarock:7900

Joey Wheeler:5200

Ragnarock smirked when he saw what he drew. "This card will be what wins me the duel." Ragnarock said. "I play Graveyard From the Fourth Dimension! This card let's me take two monsters from the graveyard with level in their names and add the to my hand. Now Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 returns to the field in attack mode!" He shouted as the small, silver, bird/dragon appeared on the field. "Now I will activate a second Level Up upgrading Level 4 to Level 8!" He shout ed as his best monster appeared on the field, it's shining coat giving of an almost supernatural light(3000/2500)."I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down. Your turn."

Joey drew, "I play Raigeki Destroying your Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" He said as a bolt of Lightning came down from the sky and fizzled out. "Huh? What happened?" He asked Ragnarock.

"Simple my dragon let's me negate whatever Magic cards I wish to." Ragnarock told him.

"Fine then I will summon Red Eyes B. Chick, and then offer it for Red Eyes Black Dragon which I then sacrifice for Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(3000/2000)!" He shouted as a massive Red and Black Dragon appeared from the sky, letting out a tremendous roar.

"Not so fast activate Offerings to the Doomed! This card let's me destroy one monster but I must skip my next draw phase." I said as his massive dark dragon fell into the ground, defeated.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Joey said, a defeatist tone in his voice

Ragnarock drew, "I summons Luster Dragon!" He said as a beautiful, Sapphire, Scaled, Dragon descended next to Horus. "Horus, destroy his Jinzo!" He said as his monster obeyed, and shot a giant stream of pitch-black Energy from his mouth."Luster Dragon Direct attack!" He said as the dragon with the beautiful Sapphire scales let out a bright, blue stream of energy at Wheeler.

"Not quite. Activate Magic Arm Shield!" He said as a mechanical device appeared and grabbed Horus and pulled him to Joey's field and blew Luster Dragon to pieces.

Ragnarock: 6800

Joey Wheeler: 4600

"Not a bad move Joey. I'll end my turn there." Ragnarock said.

Joey drew, "I'll set one monster face-down and two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"You better pray those cards are good Joey because now it is time to end this! I summon Element Dragon, and because Horus is a FIRE main type he gains 500 attack points(2000/1000). Now Element Dragon will attack your monster!"

"You hit Fiber Jar! This card makes us shuffle all our cards into our deck except cards out of play and start over." Joey said.

"Well since I can't summon I will set one card face-down. Go Joey." Ragnarock stated.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! And I will equip him with fusion sword Murasame Blade. End turn" Joey said as a large panther wielding a samurai's katana leapt out from the card.

"Heh, I'm not out just yet I summon Lord of D.(1200/1000). Next comes the Flute of Summoning Dragon which summons Armed Dragon Level 5(2400/1400) and Black Flame Dragon of Horus Level 6(2300/1600) to the field. I"m sorry Joseph, but this is over. Activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your warrior. Attack him my monsters!" Ragnarock said as his dragons and his magician attacked Wheeler's life points.

Ragnarock:6800

Joey Wheeler: 0000

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I just got a good hand from Fiber Jar." Ragnarock said grinning like a idiot.

"He's right Wheeler that wasn't a horrible battle." I said from the side of the dueling arena.

"Coming from the man that single-handedly beat the strongest of the Egyptian God cards I'll take that as high praise." Joey said.

"Well take it however you want I'm going back to my room." I said as I left the arena. Before I went too far however I told Marik and Bakura to meet me in my room.

"So why on Earth did you bring us here mortal?" Bakura said in that ever raspy voice of his.

"I called you here because I had another visit from Shadi clarifying why I am here." I told them.

"So. Why exactly are you here Daniel." Asked Marik his eyes no longer glowing with the same hatred he possessed before our Shadow Game.

"I believe I was sent here to meet the two of you." I said to them.

"What on Earth gives you that impression?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Oh please, don't get the wrong idea. The reason Shadi sent me here was to test me to see if I was the one to fulfill an ancient Egyptian prophecy, and the reason I think you two have something to do with this is if I am the man to do this I will have two allies, both wielding items of gold that can manipulate the Shadow Realm."

"So the reason we're here talking right now is I want to invite you both to my shop in Egypt after this tournament ends to prepare for whatever it is I am going to have to put down." I told them.

"So mortal. Is there any real timetable on this so called evil arising?" Bakura asked me.

"I don't know for sure, but if it is serious enough for Shadi to be giving straight answers then I bet it's coming soon." I said.

"So, will both of you come to my game shop after this is over and let me help you prepare some of the finest decks ever created?" I asked them.

"Bah, my deck is one of the best already." Bakura stated.

"Funny, I remember it being pretty much a pushover, and Marik without the Winged Dragon of Ra your deck has lost its theme." I told them.

Marik gave a dejected sigh. "You're right Daniel my deck was all about Ra, so what are we going to do about that?" Marik asked me bitterly.

"Well I have a couple of ideas, but you think of a deck them you want to use and I can make it work." I told him.

"Well what about me my deck already has a theme, and I like it as it is. So what are you thinking about doing to my deck?" Bakura asked me.

"Bakura, Have you ever heard of the Archfiends?" I asked him.

"Yes I have most certainly heard of them. Why do you ask mortal?" Bakura spat.

"That's what I am going to do with your deck I'm going to ditch all those stupid things like Portrait's Secret and Earl of Demise for Archfiends, and Destiny Board needs to go too it's a waste of space in my opinion, and you never know I might find a few other surprises for you." I told him.

"So, do we have a deal?" I asked them.

"A free deck upgrade? Hell yes!" Both of them responded.

A few minutes later an announcement came over the intercom saying the next duelists were being selected.

"Come on guys let's see who's next." I told them.

"Not like it matters you're going to win." Marik responded.

"Don't underestimate the Pharaoh. He has countless lucky wins to his name, and there could very well be something I haven't seen before waiting for me." I told them.

We arrived at the lobby of the airship just in time for the machine to pick out the new combatants. This time the numbers were: 3 and 4.

"The next duel will be Yugi Moto vs. Um... excuse me miss what is your name?" He asked Ishizu.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar she said as she removed the part of her outfit that covered her head, and judging by Kaiba's reaction they had met before.

"Impossible how is it you are here when I never sent you an invitation?" Kaiba asked her.

"It is all too easy to persuade the weak minded." Was her only answer.

"Okay the next duel will feature Yugi Moto vs. Ishizu Ishtar. Please follow me to the dueling arena." Kaiba's flunky announced.

_To be continued. . ._


	7. War: Angels and Spellcasters battle!

_Master of Light and Darkness Chapter 7_

**By: Esyphelon**

**A.N. I don't know how a lot of Ishizu's deck consists of, so I made her a new deck from cards I know the effects of.**

About ten minutes after Yugi and Ishizu were selected to duel we all assembled on top of Kaiba Craft 3. At this point in time we all shared one thing, the desire to watch the king of games play.

"Since you are the champion Pharaoh I would like to claim first turn honors " Ishizu said bowing politely.

"Of course." Yugi chirped in his sing-song voice.

"Then I will set two cards face down and play Sanctuary in the Sky! This card allows me to use a wole new array of special effects with my creatures. Now I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My Turn. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode(1900/1000)! Now I activate his special effect and remove a magic counter to destroy Sanctuary in the Sky!" Yugi said as Breaker unleashed a wave of magical energy that destroyed the beautiful Sanctuary. "Unfortunatly this lowers my Breaker the Magical Warrior by 300 attack points(1600/1000). Breaker attack her defense monster!" He said as Breaker leapt forward only to be stopped by a angel in glasses.

"My agent of wisdom-Mercury repels your attack(0/1700)." Ishizu said.

"I will set two cards face-down. End turn."

Ishizu:8000

Yugi 7900

"Now I play terraforming! This card lets me add a field card from my deck to my hand. Now I play another Sanctuary in the Sky! Next I summon Agent of creation-Venus(1600/0). Venus allows me to pay 1500 life points to summon three Holy Shine Balls in attack mode(500/500X3)! Now I activate Holy Light, which lets me destroy your breaker the Magical warrior!" She said as her angel and the Holy Shine Balls appeared and Breaker blew to pieces in a blast of light. "Holy Shine Balls attack his life points directly!" She said as the Balls swirled around Yugi repeatedly striking him. "Now Venus attack him yourself!" She shouted as Venus brought forth a tremendous stream of light."My turn is over."

Ishizu:6500

Yugi: 4800

"That was a well-played move Ishizu, but now this comes to a end. I play Dark Hole! This destroys all of your monsters! Now I summon Skilled Dark Magician(1900/1700)!" Yugi said as an egyptian man in flowing black robes appeared on the field. "Now I play Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three cards and discard two." Yugi said as he complied. "Now pot of Greed! So I can draw two cards, and finally Monster Reborn on my Breaker the Magical Warrior(1600/1000)! My Skilled Dark Magician's effect now activates. Come Forth Dark Magician(2500/2100)!" He said as Breaker reappeared and his Skilled Dark Magician turned into a Dark Magician. "Breaker, Dark Magician attack!" Yugi shoutes as Breaker launched at Ishizu dealing her a wicked slash to the chest. Followed up by the Dark Magician's dark magic attack. "I set one card face-down and end my tuirn" Yugi said as a brown card appeared on his field.

Ishizu:3900

Yugi:4800

_Wow that was some move. . ._ I thought to myself.

"Well played Pharaoh, but now it is my turn for a excellent move. Welcome to the field Warrior of Zera(1600/1600)!" She said as a burly warrior equiped with a giant claymore appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice him to bring out one of my strongest cards, Archlord Zeraato(2800/2000)!" She exclaimed as a powerful archangel descended from the top of the sanctuary. "Now I activate Becloning Light! To use this card I discard my entire hand, and take as many LIGHT monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of cards I discarded. This in turn allows me to activate Zeraato's effect which for the cost of one LIGHT monster in my hand destroys all of your monsters!" As Zeraato started forming a lrage amount of electrical energy in his hands.

"Well you will destroy Breaker, but I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter on my Dark Magician!" Yugi barked as the Dark Magician dissapeared into a void.

"Now it's my turn, and my Dark Magician returns!" Yugi said as he drew."Now I activate Benediction through Light and Darkness! Which lets me offer my Dark Magician to summon Magician of Dark Chaos(2800/2500)! His effect allows me to take a magic card from my graveyard." Yugi said as the selected magic card popped out of his graveyard slot. "Now I play Monster Reborn again reviving my Dark Magician(2500/2100)! Now I have one last magic card to play Dark Magic Attack! This card can only be activated with a Dark Magician on the field and allows me to destroy all of your magic and trap cards on the field!" Yugi exclaimed as the dark Magician let out a huge inverse-polarized stream of power that wrecked Ishizu's set cards and Sanctuary in the Sky. "Now Magician of Dark Chaos destroy her Zeraato, Chaos Scepter blast!" Yugi shouted as his Chaos Mage let forth a huge stream of prismatic light. Only to have it blocked and reflected back by Zeraato, destroying both in the process. "Now Dark Magician, direct attack!" Yougi cried as again the Dark Magician let forth a huge stream of inverse-polarized magic, but this time the target was Ishizu and not her magic cards. "My turn is over." Yugi said cedeing his turn to Ishizu.

Ishizu:1400

Yugi:4800

"I draw, and summon Mudora in attack mode(1500/1800)! This monster gains 200 attack points for every fairy type monster in the greaveyard(2700/1800)" She said as a muscular man wearing an odd golden mask appeared on the field. "Mudora, Attack!" Ishizu ordered as the golden masked fairy slashed Yugi's Dark Magician to pieces..

Ishizu:1400

Yugi:4600

"I draw, and set one monster in defense mode, and one card face-down. End turn." Yugi said as his brown card appeared in front of him.

"I will draw, and activate Big Bang Shot! This magic card allows my Mudora to srike through defensive monsters and raises his attack by 400 points(2900/1800)! Now Mudora attack!" Ishizu shouted as Mudora tested out his new toy on Yugi's face down card.

"Hah! You attacked my Cyber Jar! This destroys all monsters on the field and then we pick up five cards and summon all level 4 or lower monsters." Yugi said.

"Fine, my cards are Histeric Fairy, Beconing Light, Ray of Hope, Airknight Parshath, and Deal of Phantom." She said as a female fairy wearinf old fashioned glasses appeared on the field.

"My cards are: Magic Cylinder, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Swords of Revealing light, and Divine Wrath." He said as his to monsters appeared in face-down defense position.

"I set one card and end my turn." Ishizu stated.

Ishizu:1900

Yugi:2600

"Fine, I will draw and flip summon my two knights(1500/1600), (1600/1500), and when they are both face up on the field this brings forth Jack's Knight(1900/1400)! Now I sacrifice all three of the, for Slifer the Sky Dragon(5000/5000)!" Yugi said as a giant serpentine dragon appeared from the sky, lightning striking and thunder booming all around him.

"Not so fast I activate Thunder of Ruler which makes you skip your battle phase." Ishizu interjected.

"I end my turn then." Yugi responded.

"I draw, and sacrifice Hysteric Fairy for Agent of Airknight Parsath(1900/14000)!" She said as a centaur-like knight appeared, staring defiantly at Slifer. "Now I will play my Swords of Revealing Light which protects me for three turns, and finally I activate Deal of Phantom which raises Parshath's attack power by 100 for everymonster in the graveyard.(3600/1400), and now I equip him with Mage power! And Cestus of Dagla!(5100/1400) Go Parshath Destroy Slifer." Ishizu commanded as her knight obeyed. "When Parshath does damage I get to draw a card, and cestus of Dagla makes it so I gain Life points when the quiped monster does damage." She said as she drew. "Your turn Pharaoh."

Ishizu:2000

Yugi:2500

"I'm sorry Ishizu, but this is over. life points. Next I play monster Reincarnation which lets ne take one monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand in exchamge for one card from my hand. Now I Dark Magical Curtain!" This card allows me to summon my Dark Magician." Yugi barked as a darker red version of his famed spellcaster appeared on the field from behind a strange looking curtain. "Then I activate another Benediction through Ligth and Darkness to re-summon my Dark Magician of Chaos." Yugi shouted as the field was flooded in black and white light as his Dark Magian changed appearance and transformed into the Dark Magician of Chaos. "Now my monster returns to me a magic card so I play Monster Reborn to revive Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode! "I play Graceful Charity and end turn." Yugi said as he drew three cards and discarded two.

Ishizu:2000

Yugi:1250

"I draw, set one card and end turn." Ishizu said as a brown backed card appeared on her side of the field.

_Why didn't she attack? _Was the main thought going through my head right now.

"You have one turn unstill your swords are gone ishizu and then this is over. I'll set one card face-down and end turn." Yugi stated.

"I'll set one card face down and now my Airknight will attack Dark Magician of Chaos!." She said as the ceantaur galloped across the field to hack apart the spellcaster.

"Sorry Ishizu, but I activate Magic Cylinders! This deals you life point damage in equal to your monsters attack power. Its over.

Ishizu:0

Yugi:1250

"The winner of this duel is Yugi Moto. The next and final duel of the first round of the Battle City finals will be in five minutes, and it will feature Seto Kaiba vs. Mai Valentine." Kaiba's flunky pronounced.

After the duel I retreated back to my room on Kaiba Craft three. I had only on thought in my mind. _How do I beat the other two Egyptian God cards?_ Ra had been all luck if Marik hadn't used that Lp Draining effect it would have been much tougher, but Slifer he's going to need a little more that my emperor can muster alone to take down.

I eventually resigned myself to modifying my deck to help combat Slifer and the unknown that is Obelisk. That is when I stumbled on to a card I had taken out of my desck after my duel with Shadi, because deep inside I feared the evil power of this card. It was time however to conquer my fear of this evil, it was time for the dark master's return.

"Will all duelists please come to the dueling arena." Sounded over the intercom, and I started to make my way to the arena.

To be continued. . .


	8. Revelations

_The Master of Ligth and Darkness _

_**Chapter eight: Harpies Versus Dragons**_

A.N. I need input, badly. I am trying my best to put up quality chapters, and I know I don't always do so great, but I really need you to tell me what I am not doing and what I need to do to make it better. Thanks for listening and back to the story.

Seing how Seto Kaiba isn't the most patient of men, especially when it comes to dueling. There fore we didn't wait long for the next duel to commence. I was the first one to arrive at the arena, and it gave me time to think. Why am I still here? I mean I know what Shadi said, that I was to come here for a prophecy. But how? I had already defeated Marik, so there seemed to be no point in remaining here. After all I had nothing to prove to these second rate nitwits.

Alas all things come to an end, and so did my solitude. It wasn't long before Yugi and his cheerleaders showed up along with the two competitors.

"The Final duel of the first round of the Battle City Finals is Mai Valentine(Kujaku), versus Seto Kaiba! Begin." Came Kaiba's nameless flunky.

"I'll go first if that is not a problem." Kaiba said in that nasal rasp of his.

"Go ahead, My harpies will roast you either way." Was Mai's only response.

Mai: 8000

Seto: 8000

"I'll set one monster in defense mode and two cards face-down end turn." Seto Kaiba stated as his holographic machines created perfect representations of his cards.

"I will set one card face down and summon Harpy Lady 2!" Mai shouted as one of her notorious Harpies appeared on the field in a blue jumpsuit. "Harpy Lady 2 , destroy his face-down monster!" She shouted as the harpy Flew with amazing speed and sliced Seto's Cyber Jar(900/900).

"Hah! You destroyed my Cyber Jar. Now he will destroy all mosnters on the field, and then we pick up 5 cards and special summon all level 4 or lower monsters!"

"Sorry Kaiba, but my Harpy lady 2 negates the effect of all monsters she destroys." Mai said, gloating.

Mai:8000

Seto:8000

"I draw, and play Pot of Greed!" Kaiba said as he drew and then drew two more cards. "Now I summon Vorse Raider(1900/1400)!" Seto exclaimed as a large brute of a monster appeared with bladed, staff-like weapon. "Vorse Raider destroy her Harpy!" Seto commanded as his Vorse Raider threw his staff at Mai's Harpy Lady.

"Not quite activate Mirror Wall! This card let's me cut your monsters attack in half." Mai said as suddenly Vorse Raider's stafff bounced off a prismatic wall and stabbed him. "Harpy Lady, counter strike!" She declared as her Harpy sliced her opponents monster with its talons.

Mai: 8000

Seto:7550

"My turn is over." He stated as he passed his turn to Mai.

"I draw, and summon Harpy Lady 1!" she shouted as a near clone of her first monster appeared. The only difference being their hair. "Harpy Lady 1 raises all WIND monsters by 500 attack points!" (1800/1400), (1800/1400) "Harpies Attack!" She commanded as her bird women preceded to slash a chunk cout of Seto's life points.

Mai: 8000

Seto: 3950

"Hah! Two turns and already you have lost half your life points. Where is this champion duelist everyone fears? Maybe he was a fake? Mai said obviously taunting her opponent.

"You'll pay for that." Seto stated as he drew. "Finally, I play White Dragon Ritual this lets me offer monsters in equal to four stars to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Seto braked as a Knight in gold armor decended from the sky on a blue-white Dragon(1900/1500). "Now I sacrifice him to summon my first Blue Eyes White Dragon!" His Knight dissapeared as a tremendous Blue-white Dragon descended from the sky(3000/2500). "Now I activate Burst Stream of Destruction! Say goodbye to your precious monsters Valentine." Seto rasped as his dragon belw the harpies away like pathetic gnats. "Fortunatly for you that makes me skip my battle phase. So it is yoru turn." Seto said with the malice, and determination that I had not seen since the day we met.

Flashback

I was tending to my card shop, minding my own business. When all of a sudden who should step in but Seto Kaiba himself!

"How may I help you?" I asked him.

"I have come for the Blue Eyes White Dragon that I know you have." Kaiba stated.

"How about this. We have a friendly little duel. If you win you can have the card no questions asked, but if I win you must submit to a price that I will later decide." I stated.

"Fine. Prepare to lose." He said while sneering.

"Follow me." I said as I led him into the back room where I kept a dueling arena.

Daniel: 8000

Kaiba: 8000

"Since you challenged me, I will take the first turn." I said as I took my first six cards.

"I set one card in defense mode and five cards face-down." I said as the arena flooded with light as my cards were displayed.

"Five cards? That is either a good defensive move, or one of the biggest bluffs I've ever seen." Kaiba said with a smirk on his face.. Anyway meet my Kaiser Sea Horse!(1700/1550) Now he will attack your face-down monster." He stated cooly as his monster charged, only to be caught on a wheel and stretched in a tortuous way.

"That would be my Nightmare Wheel. It stops one monster from attacking, changing battle position, and as a bonus deals 500 damage to your life points every one of my Standby Phases."

"Fine I end turn." Kaiba said passing the reamainder of his turn.

"I draw. Now my Nightmare Wheel takes away 500 life points Next I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards. Now I sacrifice my defense monster for Kaiser Glider(2400/2000)" I said as a gold dragon in the shape of a Griffin appeared on my field. "Now Kaiser Glider attack!" I commanded as my Kaiser Glider struck his Kaiser Sea Horse, and destroyed it. "Your move, Kaiba."

Daniel: 8000

Kaiba: 6800

"Heh, you think you have what it takes to stop me? Well think again. I draw, and summon Lord of Dragons is attack mode(1200/1000)! Next is Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to special summon two dragon monsters." He said as a spellcaster armed with a dragon's hide played a strange flute, and two magnificent, bluie dragons appeared on the field. "Meet my two Blue Eyes White Dragons(3000/2500X2)! Now attack his Kaiser Glider!" He barked out as his first dragon let forth a giant stream of energy destroying my Kaiser Glider.

Daniel:7400

Kaiba:6800

"Heh, now my Glider's effect activates. Return one of those Blue Eyes to his hand!" I ordered as my dying Kaiser released a tremendous explosion that consumed the whole field, but when the dust settled both his dragons remained. His spellcaster; however, was nowhere to be seen. "What trickery is this?" I asked him.

"Your monsters aren't the only ones with effects Daniel. My Lord of Dragons negates all effects that specifically target a dragon on the field. Blue Eyes Direct attack!" He declared aas his second dragon sent his giant blue stream of energy right at me. "I knew those face-down cards were nothing more that bluffs. My turn is over." He said.

Daniel:4400

Kaiba:6800

"No they weren't because I activated two of them; Inferno Tempest and Return From the Different dimention! The first card can only be activated when I take 3000 or more damage from a direct attack, and allows me to remove all mosters in our graveyards and decks from play. The second requires me to forfeight half of my life points to return as many monsters from out of play to my field." I said as 5 of my monsters fell out of a portal above us. "Kaiser Glider, Mephist the Infernal General, Hysteric Fairy, Freed the Brave Wanderer, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!(2400/2100), (1800/1400), (1800/800), (1700/1000), (2300/2100)

Daniel:2200

Kaiba:6800

"What are you going to do with those pathetic wastes of space? None of them can destroy my Blue Eyes White Dragons, and next turn I get to summon my Lord of Dragons back so you can't hit them with effects." Kaiba said, a triumphant smirk on his face/

"This won't last one more turn Kaiba." I said as I took the top card off my deck. "You were right about one thing Kaiba. Two of my cards weren't traps, but nonetheless they will be your downfall! Reveal United We Stand and Twin Swords of Flashing Ligth-Tryce., and they will be equiped to my Mephist the Infernal General(5300/1400)! I said as my other monsters flocked around their general, and his gaint axe changed into two thin swords. "Now he destroys both of your dragons!" I commanded as Mephist's forse charged at his dragons with his army not far behind him, and delivered two quick slashes to Kaiba'a dragons. Followed closely by the rest of his followers.

Daniel:2200

Kaiba:0

"No! How could I lose? I have the best cards in the game." Kaiba asked himself amazed at the loss.

"It's not always the cards Kaiba, but the man who plays them. The soldiers don't win the battle it is the general that commands his troops most effectively that wins." I told him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me.

"Your deck relies too much on brute force, and while this can be a benefit, it will lead to your downfall most of the time unless you have a effective way to manipulate your opponent. Take our duel for instance. How many traps did you play? None, and how many Magics? One. It is your decisionm but I highly suggest changing your strategy, and besides I told you that you would leave here with the dragon either way. Now here is my price; I know you have four cards in your possession. I want them." I told him.

"So if I give you these cards, you will hand over the dragon?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"Well don't just sit there name the cards and they're yours." He shouted at me.

"Fine. The cards are Shinato the Ruler of a Higher Plane, Shinato's Ark, Dark Master Zorc, and Contract with the Dark Master." I told him.

"Okay here they are." he said as he rummaged through his metal suitcase for the aforementioned cards.

"Follow me." I told him as I went to the far side of the arena from where we entered, and traced a seam in the floor which quickly opened into a staircase that led down into the basement of the shop.

"You are the first man I have ever let see this place." I told him.

"Why would a normal shop owner like yourself need a hidden basement like this?" He asked.

"Seto Kaiba if you end up knowing me for any prolonged period of time, then you will come to know that nothing about me is normal." I stated to him.

"What's this?" Kaiba said as he went to pick up a well worn looking Katana in its sheath.

"Don't touch that!" I commanded my voice no higher than a whisper. "That is a very important relic to me from a life long past. Come on your dragon awaits." I told him as I continued on for a little while until we came to a square pedestal with a glass plate on top of it. "Here we are, now take it." I said as he went over to the pedestal and lifted the glass cover.

"I've waited so long, and now finally I have three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" He said just a tad maniacally.

"If I might ask, what makes these dragons so important to you?" I asked him.

"These cards represent two things two me: The first is power. These dragons can destroy nearly anything in their way with little difficulty. The second is pride. Both pride in myself for tracking them down, and pride for destroying all obstacles in getting to where I am in life. That is what these dragons mean to me."

"Well that is certainly...Interesting, but I have a shop to run and we have been gone for quite a while. Always remember that its not the most powerful person that wins, but the best strategist. Now let's head back" I said as I started to lead us back to the arena.

"Yes I agree I have been here far too long." He agreed as he followed me.

"Well I can't say it was an absolute pleasure to meet you,but I have had...worse experiences in my life." I told him as I ushered him out of my store.

"Likewise. See you around Daniel and next time we meet in battle be prepared for defeat." He told me.

.End Flashback

I remember his dedication to obtaining those Blue Eyes back then, and that same determination had taken a whole new direction. Now instead of obtaining some of the rarest cards in the game, he was devoted to being the best in the world. The fact remained to be seen however if he had improved over how he was those four years ago.

Mai:8000

Seto:3950

"Hmm. I draw,and play Monster Reborn on my Harpy Lady 1!" She said as one of the Harpies that were brutally destroyed by Seto's Blue Eyes was returned in a brilliant cloud of light(1800/1400). "Now I summon Harpy Lady 3!" She shouted as another of her harpies appeared on the field. "Now I play Elegant Egotist to bring forth Harpy Lady Sisters by offering Harpy Lady 3!" She said as the previously summoned harpy dissapeared to be replaced with three(2450/2100). "I activate Cyber Shield! This increases my Harpy Ladies attack by 500(2950/2100)! I end my turn."

"I think you didn't do your math,because your monster is still too weak. Blues Eyes demolish that abominable witch." He said as his dragon utterly anihilated her harpy. "This will be over in the next turn Valentine. I set one card face down, your turn." He said with a sneer on his face.

Mai:7950

Seto:3950

"I draw, and play Graceful Charity." She said as she drew three cards and discarded two. "Now I play Premature Burial on Hapries Pet Dragon!" She said as a giant, red dragons appeared on her field(2300/2500). "Then I set one card face down, and summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode(1800/1400)!" She said as her monster appeared on the field. "End Turn."

"I told you this is over Valentine, and I never lie. I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" He said as an all to familiar spellcaster appeared on the field(1200/1000). "Next comes my two Flutes of Summoning Dragon!" He said as his other two Blue Eyes,and a Diamond, white Dragon appeared on the field. "Now I activate Ultimate Offering which for the bargain price of 500 life points will allow me another normal summon! Now I sacrifice Lord of Dragons, Hyozanryo, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" He shouted as his soellcaster, the Diamond dragon, and one of his Blue Eyes dissapeared. Brought forth by this offering was a tremendous mass of muscle, blue in color, and with a massive bone crest atop his head. To call this thing intimidating was an understatement. "Now I activate his special effect. By offering my other two Blue Eyes I can make his attack power infinite!" He said as his other two dragons were crushed by Obelisk as his skin started to turn red, and he started to grow in size. "Now he attacks directly!" He shouted as Obelisk let loose a giant blast of energy that engulfed the entire blimp in a blinding white light. When the glare cleared all that was left was a confident Seto Kaiba,and an unconscious Mai.

"Kaiba! How could Ya' do 'dat to Mai? She neva' did nothin' to ya!" Joey exclaimed to Seto.

"Back off Wheeler. He did what he had to in order to win. Perhaps if you had done the same you wouldn't have been eliminated." I stepped forward in Seto's defense.

"Are you saying that if it came down to winning and someone else's health that you would choose winning?" He said in a rather unintelligible jumble of words.

"It depends on what I am doing." I said shrugging it off and quickly leaving.

_Later in Yugi's room_

"Guys I don't trust that Esyphelon guy. He has no morals whatsoever. How could anyone choose winning a card game over a persons health?" Stated Joey in a rather unusual moment of insight.

"While I agree with Joey that Daniel might be a little...overzealous. I think that is in relation to his Millenium Scales. From what Yami tells me it has three uses. One it can balance the evil and light in ones soul, Two it can predict when something disasterous is going to happen that will shift the balance of destiny, and the third and not so often heard of power of the Millenium Scales is that it allows the user to push all of the light or darkness in his soul into the Millenium Scales for a short time. Making the person either really nice or incredibly cruel for the duration of this effect." Yugi stated.

"Either way. We should all be careful in dealing with Daniel from this point on." This came from Tea, the head "cheerleader" of the group.

Seto Kaiba's voice soon came over the intercom saying he had an anouncement to make and that everyone should assemble in the lobby.

As Yugi's group was leaving I stepped out of my hiding place in the shadows. "So they don't trust me. Well just wait till they figure out the truth about Ragnarok." I said as I silently made my way to the arena.

When I arrived there everyone was already there. Not too unexpected considering I was just spying on a great number of them, but before any of us could ask Seto what it was that he wanted to say he spoke up.

"Finalists, you have been called here to witness the site of the final round of Battle City. Behold Alcatraz tower! This tower was built upon the ruins of my stepfather's old military buildings as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp.'s strength. The last round of the tournament will be broadcast live all over the world, and before we're done Kaiba Corp. will be known forever as the leading inovator in gaming technology ever to grace the Earth."

"Heh. I always knew you wanted to outclass your father, but I admit it is an interesting way to do..." I started, but was quickly interrupted. "What the hell is that thing?" I asked Kaiba, pointing to a strange fortress rising out of the ocean.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell isn't mine." Kaiba responded as we all ran for the bridge.

When we arrived on the bridge there was only one way to describe it, utter chaos. People were running around screaming, flipping switches, and many other things until someone announced to Seto that there was an incoming message.

"Put it through." Kaiba said to the comm. Officer.

"Y-Yes sir." Was the officer's reply.

"Hello Seto Kaiba!" came an image of a young boy with blue hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked the kid who looked oddly familiar.

"My name is Noah Kaiba, and I will be the one who brings an end to this 'New Kaiba Corp.' and re-establish the war factories that you destroyed!" Noah said as he cackled as the comm. Screen cut off.

"Get us out of here...NOW!" Seto barked as his crew members were quick to execute his orders.

"Sir we can't escape that submersible base of his has some advanced form of electromagnetic beam that is pulling us in faster than our engines can propel us." Was the only response from the pilot.

"Fine. Shut down the engines. We're going in to give this brat a very good reason not to mess with Seto Kaiba." He said in his most acidic voice.

"I'm coming with you. Me and that little brat have some unfinished business." I told him my voice no more friendly than his.

"You know this brat?" Seto asked me.

"Yes I once had the displeasure of meeting your stepfather, and this kid was around generally causing trouble. I was there on business reasons, and he attemtpted to steal my plans for a new line of assault rifle. " I told him.

"You were an arms manufacturer?" Came the exclamation from all of Yugi's gang.

"Yes. There was a time where I designed weapons. In matter of fact I still do, but all my weapons are designed with a non-lethal use in mind. Something Gozaburo Kaiba never understood." I told them, but what I didn't tell them was how proficient I was with my weaponry or why I started making weapons.

"Either way we've arrived." Seto said as we landed in a spacious docking bay on the inside of the enormous, metal fortress.

"Welcome my guests. If you would please step outside of the airship,and proceed along the marked path there won't be any reason for things to get messy." Came the voice of the brat.

Seto responded with, "no you little brat why should we come out when you can come to us?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Because, I hold all of the cards." He said several chain guns started to rain bullets around the airship.

"Fine, we'll come." Seto finally relented.

We proceed dow nthe lighted corridor when finally we came upon a large, open room with five, rather bulky people standing in it.

"YOU! I thought I trapped you in my virtual world." Seto spat as he saw his long time business partners.

"You had, until master Noah came and rescued us from our virtual prison, and while we may still be trapped in a virtual simulator. We will soon take all of your bodies after we defeat all of you in a duel!" The leader shouted.

"And why pray tell should we duel you?" I asked.

"Because if you ever want to get out of here you will have to beat all of us in a duel." Again said the leader. This time, however, he added a tinge of maniacal laughter that was more ear splitting than threatening.

"What a waste of time." This was from Marik

"Hold on Marik. If I'm right this will be a good way for me to find you a new deck." I told him.

"Now behold as Noah tranports us to the virtual world!" They all shouted and started laughing like rabid Hyenas.

_To be conitinued_


End file.
